Apple Pie
by Xx.xXx AshLeY xXx.xX
Summary: When a new girl comes to Forks you would think nothing would change? Well when Edward catches on to her scent Bella starts to feel jealous. Who is this girl? More to the point what is she?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you guys like my new fanfic. And I know everyone thinks that Edward and Bella are supposed to be together like forever but sometimes you just need to spice things up. So please ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BTW reviews are very much appreciated. Hint hint! Wink wink!

* * *

**

EPOV

Another sunrise. Another day. Another day at forks high school. The same faces, the same classrooms, and the same lessons. The only reason why I carry on the "seventeen year old" charade is because of Bella. My Bella.

I spend all the time I can with her but it never seems to be enough. For either of us. I craved to be in her presence. She's my everything. Not one thought that passed through my mind didn't contain some relevance to Bella. She's the one person in whole world who loves me and I truly love back. She was my soul mate. And I don't truly believe I have a soul so any fool could see I deeply and truly love her.

I spend almost every night with her. Just laying there and watching her sleep. She sometimes talks, although I tease her that she never shuts up in her sleep. But that's only because I can. But when she does it is nearly always about me. She just whispers my name most of the time. But it's enough to make me believe she loves me almost as much as I love her.

She is so beautiful. Her pale skin was usually luscious red from her constant blushing. Her full soft lips were curled into a small smile as they shaped the sound of my name. I love the way she said my name. So gentle and sweet. So full of love without a single doubt. Her long thin arms lay limp in her slumber, one clutched to her chest, the other draped across my own. Her wavy chocolate brown hair fell in soft gentle curls across her shoulders with soft hints of red. Beautiful.

"Edward. Edward?" She asked, as if I would ever leave her if she needed me.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here." I said as I wrapped my arms round her slight body.

"I thought you went home to change?"

"I can't leave you when you're asleep."

"I can be left alone without harming my self for ten minutes."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. No one makes me laugh like Bella. "I better go."

She buried her head in my chest and clamped her hands on my neck, as if she had no intention of letting me go anyway. I let my head rest above hers while she tried to keep me where I was.

"You have to get ready too, you know. And if I went to school wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday, what would the neighbours think?"

"Who cares?"

"It was a joke Bella. But I should let you get ready and I should go too. So I'll be back to pick you up for school." I gently freed one of my hands and tilted her head up so I could kiss her. She as usual tried to take the kiss further, and I as usual had to be the one to stop. And then again, as usual, she'll sigh. She didn't understand how fatal it could be to 'carry on'. But it's useless repeating what has already been said. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

I untangled myself from a reluctant Bella and crossed her room to the window. As I climb out of her window, she sighs gently and murmurs, "I love you too Edward." I held onto the window for few moments to grin at her. Her lips curl into smile.

I love her so much I surprise myself.

I ran across the road with a brain full Bella. I could smell the rain or the tarmac, the rain on the moss, the rain on the trees. Bella thought that it rained too much here. Perhaps she's right. I smelt something that was not rain. It was like... apple pie. But vampires couldn't smell things like food. When human food, that is, was around vampires smelt all the other ingredients. But from my memory apple pie used to make my nose tingle and my mind shut down. Which was something only Bella's' scent has ever been able to do.

This was similar to Bella's scent some how. But I couldn't quite place it. Bella's was floral and this was… amazingly sweet. Delicious. Like apple pie. That's it! I'm such a fool. It's someone's scent. Someone's blood. Someone new has come to Forks. And their blood just so happens to make my mouth swim with venom.

The scent continued all the way down the road. It made all my other senses shut down, and my conscious mind wander from my brain. I couldn't help but think that even Bella's scent hasn't quite got the same effect.

I have to find who this is, and I have to find them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know this is after new moon. So just to recap Bella knows Jacob is a werewolf and Bella saved Edward from the Volturi and they're still in high school.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward. Edward. Edward. Hmmmm. Edward.

I wish he didn't have to go in the mornings. I never feel whole when he's gone. It's like every time he leaves he takes my and soul with him; leaving an empty shell behind. It feels like there's an gaping hole in my chest, completely hollow like I was going to fall to pieces at any moment. I clutched at my chest to find that I was still intact. But I know something is wrong, something is not right. I haven't felt like this since Edward left me in the woods that day. Is he going to leave me? Again? Maybe he finally has got bored of the same thing.

I wouldn't make it out again. I can't do that again. I couldn't do that to Charlie and Jake again. Okay, I stop thinking like this. Bella you can't start thinking Edward is going to leave you every time you get a 'feeling'. Nothing is going on except that you are deeply in love with a vampire and best friend with a vampires enemy; a werewolf. Nope, nothing going on at all.

Despite my growling stomach I couldn't focus on my breakfast. My mind was elsewhere just wandering but somehow it always wandered back to that day in the woods. I know that Edward punishes himself everyday for hurting me to that extent but I can't help but think about how it felt; to truly be alone. Yeah, Jake and Charlie were there and thank the lord they were but without Edward I might as well die, I almost did. Cliff diving in bad weather is not something I want to relive. The cliff bit was exhilarating; the thrill of my life but the actual diving bit was the worst experience of my life. I've had near death experiences before but I'd never been that far on the brink of death.

God it's raining again. In some ways the rain is a blessing and a curse in Forks. It's definitely a curse because I hate the rain, it's slipping and cold and wet. But it's also a blessing as without it Edward wouldn't be here. So I can't really hate something which helps the man I love stay with me.

"Bella?"

"In here." I called from the kitchen. His arms were instantly around me; crushing me to his chest; knocking the air out of my lungs; making me gasp in shock.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't hurt me at all." I said as he let go and gently pushed me away.

"Bella you are terrible liar." I looked into his eyes and saw his soul; Edward didn't believe he had a soul. How could someone so pure and good not have a soul? What was he talking about? Of course he has a soul. It was an exact reflection of his exterior; beautiful, kind, pure, loving and absolutely perfect.

I slid over on the seat although I wasn't actually touching him yet I could feel the iciness of his skin. I wrapped my arms around his thick muscular neck and rested my head in the hollow of his throat. I could feel him swallow, but I couldn't hear a heartbeat. It didn't shock me anymore that he was inhuman. No one who was this perfect could ever be mortal.

He slowly –for him- wrapped his arms around my waist. He was then completely still, like a statue; an ice sculpture made by the hands of an angel. His mind is elsewhere, I know it.

I pulled away from our embrace, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He replied in a smooth relaxing tone. The kind someone uses when that is the complete opposite of what they're feeling. Or what they know. The kind of voice a doctor uses before he tells you the bad news. The kind where you know there is something more behind those empty words.

He smiled at me. But his eyes were troubled.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, firmly. I was not going to let this drop.

"Nothing, I just picked up a new scent today. So I'm going to keep you close today. But it's probably nothing." He smiled again. But my mind was already whirring with possibilities. Maybe the volturi had sent someone.

The phone was ringing. I slid over Edwards lap to get to the phone.

"Oh my God! Guess What? I have the biggest scoop. You're never going to believe this Bella."

"Hello to you too Jessica."

"Oh, yeah, hi! Anyways back to what I was saying, guess what?"

"What?"

"No Bella, you're supposed to guess."

"Just tell me Jess. We all know you're dying to." Edward got up and stood behind me to wrap his long icy arms round me. He started kissed my neck and rested his head on the top of my own.

"There's a new girl my mom told me." Jessica's mom was the biggest gossip in forks; she knew everything about everyone and if she didn't you could bet your life savings that she would soon. Jessica was exactly the same. "She's from London or England or something. My mom said she looks like a perfect English rose -whatever that means. Her parents are American but she has always lived in London, anyway see you at school; I'm really busy. Bye!"

She hung up.

"Bye." I murmured as I put the phone down.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. The scent you smelt was a new girl. She came from England."

Great. A new girl was unknowing arriving in a town with a small population of mythical creatures. That would make everything just as easy as pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**To anyone who's reading this I would really like it if you reviewed my fanfic. You can do it anonymously I don't mind but it would be nice to get reviews even if it's criticism. This is in the new characters; Elizabeth's point of view.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Elizabeth POV**

Another sunrise. Another day. My first day at forks high school. New faces, new classrooms, new lessons. The only reason why I continue this charade was because of a huge secret. My secret. I used to pretend to be in my twenties so I could a proper job. But I just saved it not wanting anything so I guess you could say I was well off.

Because I'm not seventeen. But I can't go round telling people I'm a hundred and seventeen years old. That would be a conversation starter.

I hate starting over, every time it always reminds me of _him._ Of what happened to me after he died in that hospital in Chicago without me knowing, without me ever getting to see him again. Without ever being able to look in to those emerald green eyes of his.

God, I must stop doing this every time. He is never coming back and you'd think that after exactly one hundred years I would be able to move on. Not necessarily love someone else but be able to live the never ending life I live. But the truth is the love and pain I feel will never subside, of that I'm sure.

I also hate starting over because I want to get attached. When I get attached it's almost impossible for me to leave. And leaving was inevitable. But people would notice I didn't grow old with them; that my skin didn't wrinkle; that my cherry red hair didn't grey; that my body didn't change. They would notice. And they would ask questions.

Questions I couldn't answer; questions I shouldn't answer.

I couldn't get attached. It took me a long time to open up to a place anyway and I wouldn't be here that long. I didn't plan to make any roots here; when you make roots you have to come back. And I never went the same place twice. But I guess there aren't enough places on Earth to last me an eternity.

I suppose it's about time to get ready. That's what mum would have said and then dad would have said "just leave her, I'll drop her to school". I started laughing at the memory that seemed like a fantasy in a parallel universe.

I dressed mechanically into a dark pair of jeans and a red gingham shirt with my sleeves rolled up and slipped on a pair of flats then I let my long dead straight hair down like a curtain. I liked these clothes they made me feel comfy. My house was small and modern. I had houses all over the world; all were pretty much the same. I liked it like that so it was like home from home. The only downer is that it doesn't matter how many possessions you have when you're always alone.

But it's not as if I can just walk outside, find someone and tell them my life story. It's not that simple. I was not compatible in any way to the human race. I would say I'm going to die alone but I won't. My situation is much worse. I can't die. So I'll live alone, which is so much worse.

And so much torturous. At least I'll never die of a broken heart, I'll just have to live with one.

**Btw i no these chapters are vez short but there'll be more so plz plz plz review xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I held Bella's hand as we drove through the school gates in my Volvo. She was silent as I thought her steady breathing slow. It some what used to calm my thoughts but now it seemed to lose it's effect, in fact it made me more frantic. It was more of an effort than usual to keep a relaxed exterior. It wouldn't have been such a strain if I wasn't holding onto her hand but the warmth was too tempting when compared to the strain.

I knew the scent. Faintly, from my human memories, but I did recognise it. So she was here now? I remembered as if it were yesterday when I had said to Bella that when I had first encountered her it was like she had been summoned from my own personal hell.

How had I been so wrong, Bella's scent was nothing compared to this. Bella's was floral, like freesias but this was sweet. Unbearably so. Like apple pie. Exactly like apple pie. These creatures were rare in fact if my memory is correct (which of course it is) there has only ever been one record by the volturi of the creature to be in existence.

"Edward," Bella's voice sounded distant and strained. "Edward"

I looked down at her deep chocolate brown eyes — a little crease between her eyes that she always got when there was something worrying her or pressing in her mind. We were parked now, I stroked her slightly pink cheeks.

"What's wrong Bella?" My mind was somewhere else.

"My hand Edward." She said in a small embarrassed voice. I looked down at our hands to find my own bone white hand a claw around her small fingers. I instantly released hers and looked away.

"I'm sorry Bella." I hissed in frustration, why couldn't I be human with her, she was just so fragile and vulnerable. How is this ever going to work if she's too embarrassed to tell me that I'm about to crush her. Maybe I should leave again, but this time make I should it gradual. I looked at her, she was turned away from me, and her reflection was also frustrated. Angry tears welled up into her eyes before she could quickly sweep them away with the back of her hand.

Was she angry at me? Well she has every right to be. I can't leave her, I'm too selfish. I reached a hand towards her back and quickly withdrew it. I never knew how to comfort her. Ever. One of her friends could just poke her or tickle her or just hug her without breaking her bones or crushing her. I can't.

I looked away, out the front window.

Elizabeth?


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I could hear his body tense against the leather seats. I couldn't look at him while my eyes still stung with tears. He stopped breathing. Was he mad at himself? I hated the way he always blamed himself whenever anything was… difficult. The blame was always fixed squarely on his shoulders in his eyes. Which is ridiculous seeing as no one is to blame. If anyone it should be me seeing as I'm the weak, breakable, vulnerable one.

I turned my head to look at him. His body was fixed. Still. Cold. Like a statue.

"Edward?" It came out barely more than a croak. I cleared my throat. "Edward."

"Hmm?" His reply was strained, distracted.

"I'm sorry." I meant it. I was sorry that I was so fragile.

"Hmm." Is that all he could come up with? I apologized. Honestly, what more can I do at this given time than apologize to him?

"Edward, I said I was sorry."

"I heard. Stay here for a minute." He opened the car door and got out before I could choke out 'wait'.

He ran through the sheets of rain. There were many things wrong with this picture. For one he ran. Not the slowed down running he does to not attract attention but flat out ran. Secondly who was he running to? I couldn't make the out through the drops that clung to the window glass.

Was he running away from me? Did he need time away from me? Screw this I'm not sitting here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elizabeth POV**

Note to self: I hate the rain. Not so much the rain itself but the wetnessness of it. If that's even a word. I mean honestly does it really rain _all _the time here? What do people do all day?

I could feel my canvas flats soaking up what seems like all the rain. Fantastic. Picture this. Me walking on the wet stone pathway, soaking wet, towards forks high school. Just behind me was the car park, nothing too flashy in it. The nicest thing there was probably either a red convertible or a silver Volvo. I'd probably go for the Volvo to be honest. Before me we cliques and groups of people. God this was high school wasn't it. I could already hear the girls squealing 'oh my god' even though most of them had never picked up a bible let alone had interest in God what so ever.

I heard wet footsteps coming up behind me. "Elizabeth," a velvet voice called. "Elizabeth!" Male, definitely. His voice hinted desperation. Probably the tour guide or something. Uh they were always so annoying and chipper. Better just tell them to that I can find my own way around, I thought as I read the steps of the school.

"Elizabeth."

"Can I help you?" I asked as I turned around slowly on my heel, feeling the water squish in the fabric. Bad idea. Don't wear canvas again.

A boy with his hood covering his face was running, very fast towards me. Really fast. I was just bracing myself for a head on collision when he abruptly halted inches from me. I looked up to see two deep black eyes looking down on me.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered. Not even out of breath. In fact, I don't think he was breathing.

"Edward? What is wrong with you?" a high pitched voice came from behind him. A short, brown haired, brown eyed pale girl was running wildly toward him. Her pale skin beginning to redden with the effort. She was slight and pretty, not stunning, pretty.

I looked back towards him. He was still staring down at me.

"Edward?" I finally whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

i know it's been a long time folks but i've had a crazy crazy time since the last chapter. anywhos i know it's short but there's another one coming along very soon.

EPOV

I looked at her. Drinking her in. Every bit of her. Her exposed light olive skin tone, almost glowing in the artificial light. Her silky dark midnight hair slightly bedraggled with the rain. Her upturned nose, slightly pink the tip from the biting cold. Her lips slightly parted, drawing in breath, letting out her sweet scent. Her wide blue eyes like pools of vivid cobalt paint; unreal, piercing, all seeing. Never judging.

"Edward? What is wrong with you?" Sounded Bella from behind me, obviously out of breath. Couldn't she just ever do as I ask? Just for a minute I requested. By my count it'd be eighteen seconds since I left the car and asked her to stay there for a minute.

"Edward?" she breathed. Her sweet scent blew softly in my face with every exhale. I closed my eyes savouring it on my tongue. I could feel the air swish as Bella came to a halt beside me. I opened my eyes slightly, looking out the corner of my eye at Bella. She was transfixed in Elizabeth's beauty. She looked as though the breath had been knocked out of here. Her face blotchy and red slightly wet from the rain mixed with her perspiration. Her floral scent was over powered by the sweet scent of _her_.

"Erm…. I'm Bella, you must be new…?" she said quietly. Braving a smile, it was tight; forced, unnatural. Bella was so pretty but standing opposite Elizabeth she seemed normal. I thought bella knew me better than anyone else but standing across from _her_ she seemed to be dimming into something… plain.

"I have to go." Elizabeth said. Here square jaw clenched for a split second. As her eyes snapped back to mine, dismissing Bella, not just from the conversation she'd been trying to start, but from but from the moment she'd interrupted. Her eyes lingered for a second longer on my own, never judging. The she slipped off her shoes and socks slipped then back into her bag and turned on her heel and slowly walked away.

Everyone's eyes turned watch her walk away like a magnet and I know it wasn't (even without the extra help in hearing people thoughts) because she wasn't wearing anything on her feet or the jet black nails on those feet. It just her way. People always stared. It was just her way.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I croaked. Biting back the tears seemed impossible. Was I upset because he had next to ignored me since the run in with _her_? Because _she_ has rebuffed me? What I was choking up on I don't know but Edward simply didn't seem to care. I looked out the window of our biology class; hoping the rational explanation for their behaviour to be written in the sky. Edward sat beside me, not really with me though.

"What." It was not a question. It was a silencer. I would not be shunned again.

"Edward." I looked into his beautiful face somehow tainted with feelings of hurt and resentment. He clenched onto his pen as if he wanted to strike me. An audible snap of the wood and lead came from his fist.

"yes." He said silky as velvet. Just as concealing.

" Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"She isn't anybody." I had learnt from experience with men – of any kind – if you let a matter drop they will always tell a half truth.

"Are you going to tell me who she was then?"

Pause.

"No."

"I didn't think so."


End file.
